Magic Knights Entrance Exam
Magic Knights Entrance Exam is an event where people would attend for a chance to be accepted into the ranks of a squad of the Magic Knights. Prologue Six months after the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, Asta and Yuno attend the exam, which would give them an opportunity to enter one of the Magic Knights' squads. While waiting for the exam to begin, numerous anti-birds flock the venue as they pester the examinees whom have low magical powers. However, Yuno stands at the venue with none of these birds tries to bother him. In contrast, several birds circles around Asta as he strikes a conversation with Yuno. Asta then tries to escape from the anti-birds' grasp by running around the venue. Unfortunately, the anti-birds keep following him until they notice the presence of a certain someone and fly away. Asta, on the other hand, accidentally bumps the said someone and incurs his wrath. Their confrontation starts to gain the crowd's attention who recognized the said someone as Yami Sukehiro, captain of the Black Bull. Fortunately, before it could escalate even further, the exam finally starts. Magic Knights Entrance Exam The exam begins with the captains, except for Yami, reveal themselves to the examinees and William Vangeance introduces himself as the head examiner. Subsequently, he activates a magic spell that gives each examinees a broom and explains that the first test would be flying with the use of a broom. Soon after, the examinees start pouring their magical power into the broom to make it levitates off the ground. Yuno manages to master the technique instantaneously with him flying at considerable speed while standing on his broom. On the other hand, Asta is unable to leave the ground at all in which confuses the examiners as well. Not long after, a man who introduced himself as Sekke Bronzazza approaches Asta and decides to put himself near the latter throughout the exam. The exam then continues with the examinees are required to perform tasks such as shooting at a moving target, blasting off a wall, pouring magical power into a seed to let it grow and create something with magic. Asta failed to do every task he was given and it is finally down to the final task. The head examiner, William, then reveals that the last test would be a combat test in which the examinees are free to choose their partner. Sekke immediately asks Asta to be his partner in which the latter gladly accepts. Before their fight starts, Sekke finally reveals his true intention to Asta in which followed by several insults towards the latter. Sekke then proceeds on activating his spell and allows Asta to launch the first attack. Unable to retaliate against Sekke's insult, Asta rushes towards him in an alarming speed and easily breaks through Sekke's spell and defeats him. Moreover, he also reveals his intention to become the Magic Emperor to him, which manages to stir the other examinees for a while. The combat test then proceeds with the other examinees and Yuno is challenged by a noble, Salim of House Hapshass, whom would like to put him on his place. Unfortunately, Salim is defeated seconds after the fight begins. At the end, the examiners reveal the result to the examinees by calling each examinee forwards and explains that they are considered passing the test if there is a captain who is willing to recruit them into their squad. After a while, it is finally Yuno's time and all of the captains show a desire to recruit him. Yuno then decides to enter the ranks of the Golden Dawn, the strongest squad of the Magic Knights. In contrast, during Asta's turn, none of them show any interest in recruiting him in which resulted in Yami giving him a slight provocation. The Black Bull captain then recruits him after he was impressed with Asta's determination. Epilogue After the exam is over, Asta quickly rushes to the toilet. Unbeknownst to him, Sekke follows suit as he tries to take revenge for his defeat during the exam. Sekke then activates a curse spell in an attempt to harm Asta but his plan is immediately foiled by Yuno's interference. Sekke tries to explain himself but Yuno manages to intimidate him enough that the former decides to leave. Subsequently, Yuno also leaves the toilet without having a last meeting with Asta. References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover